Bioinformatics Core - Abstract During our initial funding periods, the NV INBRE Bioinformatics Core supported research investigating Cell Growth and Differentiation by providing sound experimental design and statistical analysis of basic biomedical and clinical experiments; analysis of whole-genome and whole-transcriptome next-generation sequencing data, proteomic data, microarray data; computational resources and infrastructure. The Core will continue to provide resources and services supporting experimental design, statistical analysis of basic science and clinical studies, analysis of proteomic data, pathway analysis, genome-wide association studies, and generation and analysis of next-generation sequencing data. In this renewal, the Core will grow to support the design and analysis of more advanced clinical studies, including a new initiative to support more sophisticated disease association studies based on whole-genome sequencing and SNP chip technology. In addition, The Core will develop and implement a strong and diverse statewide Bioinformatics Outreach and Training Program to teach, train, and mentor undergraduate students in our Outreach Institutions to incorporate Big Data into biomedical research. This program will include 1) Bioinformatics Research Experiences offering on-site training sessions for undergraduates at the Outreach Institutions to provide hands-on, one-on-one tutoring and training in the use of tools and approaches relevant to their bioinformatics classroom topics or research, 2) Bioinformatics Workshops focusing on tools to analyze genomic, environmental, medical, economic, and social network data, and tools to examine them, and 3) Big Data Analytics Training Modules in which students will learn basic approaches to combining large datasets from complex databases.